


January 3, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Silver Banshee smiled the minute the sobbing preacher held his deceased daughter.





	January 3, 2002

I never created Superman TAS.

Silver Banshee smiled the minute the sobbing preacher held his deceased daughter before she decided that he was already defeated and left.

THE END


End file.
